Shippo's First Love
by Shippo-kun347
Summary: This was orginally done by Neko Kagome, but I'm redoing it. Basically Shippo meets a kitsune with a mysterious past. Story's much better than the summary.


**Chapter One:**

Meeting Kimsune 

A seventeen-year-old kitsune by the name of Shippo sat near the edge of the stream. He gave out a sigh of content as he closed his eyes, and layback against the cool, crisp grass.

"This is the life." He said to himself

It had been at least twelve years since Shippo helped the famous Inuyasha and Kagome Tashio defeat an evil demon called Naraku. A lot had happened since that faithful night. Shippo and Kagome had nearly lost both of their lives.

Shippo shuddered at the thought of dying by the hands of Naraku. But he hadn't thankfully. Kagome healed his wounds after Inuyasha had wished Kagome to be a hanyou like him.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

Shippo opened his eyes at the sound of the cry for help.

"Hero time." He said under his breath standing to his feet.

He began to run into the forest near the pond where he had heard the scream. He jumped from tree top to tree top following the sound of the female voice that had let out the scream for help.

Shippo finally reached his destination and saw a female hanyou kitsune. She was being attacked by four demons, three of them were Tiger demons, and another one was a Wolf demon.

"Give us what we want and we won't kill you." Said the Wolf who was obviously the leader of the attack

"Go to hell, I'd rather die." She said

"Fine, have it your way then." The Wolf said snapping his fingers

The three Tiger demons began to close in on her.

"Hold it right there." Said Shippo jumping down from the tree.

"Back off kid unless you want to die." Said the Wolf

"I don't think so." Said Shippo.

(PAUSE: Sorry about the pause in the story but I'm adding something that might be cool or might just flat out suck, but anyway, Shippo is going to have a sword in this story. Don't worry I'll explain how he gets it in a later chapter.)

Shippo draws a plain looking Samurai katana. The Wolf and the Tigers began to laugh at the sword seeing as how it was slightly rusted and looked only good for cutting food.

"You expect to beat us with that thing?" asked the Wolf in a sarcastic sounding manner

The Wolf snapped his fingers again and two of the Tigers attacked Shippo. Shippo just lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. The two Tigers were inches away from him.

There was a flash of light and the next moment both of the Tigers lay in a puddle of blood, both of them sliced and diced into small segments of body parts. Shippo stood in front of the puddle, his scrawny sword was glowing bright red.

"What the hell are you?" asked the Wolf

"I'm a kitsune." Shippo replied.

"Tokata, kill him." Said the Wolf

The final Tiger stepped forward; he seemed to be the biggest and the meanest of the Wolf's goons. Tokata stepped forward and charged at Shippo. Shippo began to chant a mantra and soon the red aura that was surrounding the sword was now redder and bigger than it had been before. It only took one swing and Tokata was sliced in half down the middle of his body. The red aura began to fade and Shippo sheathed his sword.

"Why you little son of a…"

"Please, a lady's present." Said Shippo cutting the Wolf off.

Shippo walked over to the female kitsune and offered her his hand.

"Are you all right miss?" he asked her

"Yes, I think…look out." She said pointing to behind Shippo

Shippo quickly unsheathed his sword and it quickly was surrounded by the red aura. Shippo turned around just as the Wolf was about to attack him and cut off the Wolf's hands in one swift motion.

The Wolf screamed in pain as he fell to his knees with his bleeding arms.

"Look what you've done!" he screamed

"Yeah I know." Shippo said before slicing the Wolf's head off.

Shippo sheathed his sword once again, and turned to face the female kitsune that he had saved.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that." He said offering her his hand once again.

This time she took his hand and he helped her up. The female kitsune stood a little shorter than Shippo and was wearing a black kimono with dark purple Sakura blossoms as the design around the kimono.

"My name is Shippo, and you are?" he asked her

"My name is Kimsune," she replied "nice to meet you, and thanks for saving me."

"It's getting dark, is your village nearby?" he asked her

"No, you see, my village was destroyed." She said as tears began to form around her eyes

"Who would do such a thing?" he asked

"An evil demon named Akumo." She said chokingly through her tears

Shippo pulled her close to him in a small embrace, "I'm sorry. You're welcome to stay with me if you want." He said letting her go

"I don't want to put the burden on you." She said

"I insist, I just hope you don't mind drifting." He said

"You don't have a home?" Kimsune asked

"No, you see I'm kind of a demon slayer and a bounty hunter. Those guys I killed were on my list of bounties, but they were wanted alive, so I can't claim the bounty now." He said

"I don't get it, if you're a kitsune, then why do you slay demons?" she asked

"I don't slay all demons, just the ones who attack innocent people. It's getting dark, I think we should head back to the stream." He said

Shippo got down on his knees and let Kimsune climb onto his back, and in an instant they were near stream Shippo had been at before saving Kimsune.

"I'll start a fire, and catch us some fish. You just get comfortable." He said

"No, I'll start the fire, and you'll get the fish. If I'm going to be traveling with you, I can't let you do all the work." Kimsune protested

She stood up and walked into the woods to get some firewood while Shippo crouched near the stream catching random fish that were in his reach. After a few minutes he had caught four fish and Kimsune had already started the fire.

Shippo brought the fish to the fire and put them on a stick. He stuck the sticks into the fire. Shippo looked over at Kimsune across from the fire, the sun was setting and it was a beautiful golden color.

"So Kimsune, you told me that you were a hanyou, are you half kitsune, half human?" he asked

She nodded, "Yeah, my mother was a beautiful human, and my father was a powerful kitsune warrior." She said, "What about you Shippo, what were your parents like?" she asked him

"Well I don't really know, you see, my parents were killed by two demons that called themselves The Thunder Brothers. But then my friend Inuyasha killed them, and I know their sister really well." Said Shippo pulling the fish out of the fire.

"Do you like her?" she asked

"Of course I do, she's one of my best friends." Shippo said

Shippo handed Kimsune her two fish and they began to eat. The whole meal was a slight awkward silence between them. After they had finished the fish Shippo found a clearing in the forest where no demon could find them.

Shippo leaned up against a tree and Kimsune settled down in the tree next to Shippo.


End file.
